Guild
See also: Alliance s are character groups, formed by players who share similar interests in game. While some Guilds might reserve certain privileges for long standing members, some benefits to being in a Guild include access to a Guild chat, use of the Guild's Perceptors and access to the Guild Houses and Paddocks. Note: The Dofus Wiki does not allow the listing of individual Guilds or characters. Please check external links for forums that allow recruitment listing or use the [[w:c:Guildopedia|'Guildopedia']] to list Dofus Guilds. Guild Advantages While there are some players who prefer to remain Guildless for all of their Dofus life (for any number of reasons), the majority usually end up joining a Guild. Being in a Guild has a number of benefits: * Access to a Guild chat. Players can communicate easily and privately (at least more privately than with General Chat) with other members. This allows for easier organisation of Dungeon runs and hunts, as well as help with the game or just silly chats. * Access to Guild Houses and Paddocks. Trusted players are usually given access to (assuming the Guild has them) Houses and Paddocks, allowing for easier sorting of resources and raising of Dragoturkeys respectively. * Use of Perceptors. Members with the relevant rights will be allowed to make use of the Guild's Perceptors, allowing them to place them and collect their drops. * Member of a like minded community. Most Guilds form around like minded people, so being part of a Guild which you enjoy can simply make your playing time a nicer experience (even if you do relatively little with your Guild). * Members belonging to a Guild that's level 30+ can equip the Guild Shield to display their Guild Emblem. * An Emote for the members of the Guild to display the Guild's Emblem on a Banner. Joining a Guild To join a Guild you cannot be part of another Guild. Assuming you aren't you need to be invited by a member of the Guild you're trying to join. The member must have the rights to invite others to their Guild. If you're looking for a Guild, good places to try are the Recruitment Chat, as well as checking on forums which list active Guilds. Guild Creation To create a Guild, you must first possess a Guildalogem. You must also be P2P when you create the Guild, though you can then let your subscription lapse and become F2P while remaining Leader. Guilds are created at the Guild Temple which is located at (0,-8). The easiest way to reach the temple is to go to The Village Zaap, go right to (1,0), go up to (1,-8) and then one left to (0,-8). You can also reach the temple via the tunnel at (0,-4) which will lead you to (1,-6). You can also use the tunnel at (-2,-7) and cross the bridges. Guild Logo When creating a Guild the leader must pick a name, logo (consisting of an image and a background shield) and the Logo's colors. These can be changed, through the use of Guild Renaming Potion for the name, and Guild Emblem Change Potion for the Logo. Both items can either be bought from the Alchemist Markets, sold by other players, or bought from Dofus Services for 700 Ogrines each. ; Background Shields ; Logos Guild Membership The maximum number of members a Guild can hold is based on the Guild's current level. A Guild can hold 140 members plus 1 additional member every 2 levels. For example, if a Guild is level 8, then it can have a maximum of 140 + 4 members in the Guild, so 144. Guild Members Rights Members of a Guild can be given a variety of rights: * Have full rights - With one click allows the member to have all available rights. * Manage boosts - Allows the member to raise the Perceptor's stats. * Transmits rights - Allows the member to manage other Guild members' rights. Only allows the transmission of rights which this member has himself. * Invite new members - Allows the member to invite new members to the Guild. * Ban - Allows the member to remove players from the Guild (with the exception of the leader). * Manage guildmates' XP contribution - Allows the member to manage all other Guild members XP. * Manage your own XP contribution - Allows the member to manage their own XP contribution. * Manage ranks - Allows the member to manage the ranks of guild members. * Be the main Perceptor defender - Allows the member to replace another member if a Perceptor defense is full. * Place a Perceptor - Allows the member to place a Perceptor. * Retrieve loot from Perceptors - Allows the member to collect from any of the Guild's Perceptors. * Retrieve loot from your Perceptors - Allows the member to only collect from Perceptor's they've placed. * Can use paddocks - Allows the member to place mounts in the Guild paddocks. * Arrange the Paddocks - Allows the member to place breeding items in the Guild paddocks. * Manage other members' mounts - Allows the member to remove other member's turkeys from the Guild paddocks. * Place or change an Alliance Prism - Allows the member to place a new Alliance Prism or move an already placed one. * Speak in the Alliance channel - Allows the member to speak in the Alliance Chat. Commonly, some Guild privileges may be withheld from the low-ranking members. Guild Member Ranks There are a number of ranks which are assigned to Guild members on the basis of character level or merit. These ranks are typically used to determine a member's rights within the Guild. Not all Guilds use all of the ranks, and not all Guilds use the same ranks the same way. The ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows: # '''Leader' # Second in Command: (Formerly Officer, then Right-Hand Man) # Treasurer # Protector (Formerly Keeper) # Craftsman (Formerly Manufacturer) # Reservist (Formerly Defender) # Guard # Scout # Spy # Diplomat # Secretary # Pet Killer # Poacher # Treasure Hunter # Thief # Initiate # Murderer # Governer # Muse # Counselor # Chosen One # Guide # Mentor # Recruiting Officer # Breeder # Merchant # Apprentice # Torturer # Mascot # Penitent # Perceptor Killer # Deserter # Traitor # Nuisance # Dogsbody (Formerly Servant) # On Trial (Formerly on Approval) Guild Leader The Guild Leader is a special, unique rank. There is only one leader, and they cannot be banished. The leader always has all of the rights, and these rights cannot be taken away or disabled by another member. They are also the only member of a Guild who can use Perceptor deleveling potion and buy or sell Paddocks. Changing Guild Leader Only the current leader can select a new leader. To change the leader, the current leader simply selects a member and changes their rank to "Leader". Once this is confirmed, the role of leader will change and the new leader will gain all of the appropriate rights. The previous leader will be set to "Second in Command" and retain all rights accessible to a regular guild member. The Guild leader can also change if the current leader's character has been deleted, or inactive for a long period of time (around 2 months), and when there are no other active members for choosing a new leader, the guild is deleted (in this case it is 1 year). In either of these events the new leader is picked based on the following: # The member is a Second in Command # The member with the highest Guild XP contribution Guild Levels See also: Experience Just like characters, Guilds too can gain experience and level. With each level the Guild's Perceptors become stronger, the Guild's maximum member number also increases. Every 10 levels the Guild can also purchase another Guild House and Paddock. The experience required for each level is 10 times that of a player. This table is out of date, the requisite experience for a level 200 guild being around 22,000,000,000 experience. The table is accurate until roughly level 180 however. | | | |} | | | |} | | | |} | |} Guild Experience A Guild's experience mainly comes from character donations (although XP gained by Perceptors also contributes). Some Guilds might enforce a minimum XP donation by all members. Any amount from 0% to 90% is allowed, although most Guilds will request a donation from 2% to 5% from standing members, while higher may be required of new or potential members. Guild Experience Note The experience earned at the end of a fight is shared between the player and their Guild according to the XP percentage they decided to donate to their Guild. The share of XP given to the Guild will then be calculated again according to the level gap between the player and their Guild. The bigger the gap between the level of the player and that of their Guild, the smaller the Guild's share will be. The XP percentage earned by the Guild according to the level gap between the player and the Guild is determined as follows: * Less than a 10 level-gap: 10% of the XP share given to the Guild * If it's a 10 to 19 level-gap: 8% of its XP share * If it's a 20 to 29 level-gap: 6% of its XP share * If it's a 30 to 39 level-gap: 4% of its XP share * If it's a 40 to 49 level-gap: 3% of its XP share * If it's a 50 to 59 level-gap: 2% of its XP share * If it's a 60 to 69 level-gap: 1.5% of its XP share * More than a 70 level-gap: 1% of its XP share For example: if a player wins a fight giving 10,000 XP points with 50% of XP donation to Guild, the player will only earn 5,000 XP. The character is level 50 and the Guild is level 20, a 30 level-gap. Therefore, the Guild will actually earn 4% of the 5,000 XP points, which is 200 XP points. Leaving a Guild Any normal member of a Guild can simply press the "X" button by their name in the Guild member listing in order to leave a Guild. A Guild's leader cannot outright leave a Guild, instead they must first pass on leadership to another member or be the only remaining character in the Guild (in which case the Guild is destroyed and impossible to regain). Inactive players will be automatically removed after 3 months without logging in. In this case any mount of theirs left in a guild paddock will run away. Guild Utilities As mentioned above, Guilds can obtain Houses and Paddocks. Guild Paddocks The Guild leader can purchase 1 Paddock for each 10 levels of the Guild, though the Guild must be at least 2 months old too. For example a level 35 Guild could have a maximum of 3 Paddocks, while a level 29 Guild could have 2. While the Guild as a whole may contribute to funds for a Paddock, only the Guild's leader can buy or sell Paddocks. See the Guild Paddock page for more details. Guild Houses A Guild member can turn their own House into a Guild House. As with Paddocks a Guild can have 1 Guild House for each 10 levels, though the Guild must also be over 2 months old. For example a level 25 Guild could have a maximum of 2 Houses, while a level 39 Guild could have 3. Once a member has changed their House into a Guild House they can set a number of rules in order to limit what Guild members can do in the House, the rules are as follows: * Display the Guild's emblem to other Guild members * Display the Guild's emblem to-non members * Allow access to Guild members without a code * Block access to non-members * Only Guild members can access chests * Block chest access to non-members * Allow Guild members to rest in the House * Allow Guild members to teleport to the House See the Guild House page for more details. Guild Removal If a Guild consists only of one character who hasn't logged in for a year, the Guild is removed. de:Gilde Category:Game information